


Deserve It Or Not

by love_so_quickly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, Love, M/M, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_so_quickly/pseuds/love_so_quickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter blames himself. Edmund loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the second Narnia movie this afternoon, and I cried. Again. This is what came of it.

When their surprise attack fails, Peter blames himself. He pretends that he believes the fault falls upon Caspian, but he cannot even really convince himself. 

The High King sits deep within their fortress, elbows resting on his knees, and his head in his hands. It was all his fault. So many of them were dead, and it was all his fault. He should have just listened to Susan. He should have-

"Peter?"

Peter's heart clenched at the sound of his beloved brother's voice, sounding gentle and concerned. After a moment of silence, he heard the shuffle of feet then felt soft lips along his jaw. "They're dead, Ed. They're all dead because of me," he said miserably. "I don't deserve to be king; I don't deserve our people's trust. I can't protect them like I should."

"Whether you deserve it or not, dear brother, you will always be their king, and you will always have their trust," Edmund breathed against his cheek.

"Why?"

The Just King turned his brother's face towards him with a finger under his chin. "Because you are our hope, Peter. You may make mistakes, but you are kind and strong in equal measures. You would risk your very own life for any one of your people and their causes. You are selfless and beautiful and... you love us. You love your people unconditionally," the brunet looked into blue eyes when he spoke. "So, we love you the same."

Peter nosed at Edmunds cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth gently. "Love me?

"Hmmm." Edmund smiled softly. "Love you. Always."


End file.
